He Hated Her
by Echo1317
Summary: A collection of Jace/Clary drabbles, and some random stories. Chapter 9: You know that feeling after you take the last sip of scotch out of your glass, and all that's left is the ice? Yeah. That's her.
1. He Hated Her

**A/N**

Hello! Just a quick A/N before we get started, kay?

The first 8 chapters of this fic were previously posted in the summer of 2009, in the story 'He Doesn't Open His Eyes', which is now excluesively a collection of Alec/Isabelle drabbles. _This _story is exclusively devoted to crappy one-shots that mostly have to do with Jace/Clary, although there will be some other people thrown in the mix for fun. Enjoy ;)

P.S. All of the author's notes have been left unchanged since last summer, because I myself like to look back at them every now and then and see what the hell I was thinking or in the middle of when I wrote these pieces. :)

**He Hated Her**

He hated her. But he empathized with her.

Neither could have Jace the way they wanted, but they both still wanted him desperately. Alec could see the way Clary stared at him when he wasn't looking, and he recognized her longing, and the stare he had given Jace so many times himself. She was as miserable as he was, and he almost felt sorry for her.

_Almost_. Alec _almost_ felt sorry for her- but he couldn't quite summon the feeling. He didn't want to feel sorry for her, because while he saw the way she looked at Jace, he also saw the way Jace looked at her.

Both thought that they could disguise their feelings from the world, but he knew they couldn't. It was painfully obvious, the feelings they had for each other, and there was no ignoring it. Not for Alec. He still treated Clary like a mundane, a nuisance that might go away if he didn't acknowledge her presence. She never did go away, because Jace told her to stay. He knew that Jace loved her as much as she loved him. And that was the worst part of it. Of all the girls Jace had been with, he had seen them all look at him like that, but not once had Jace returned their affections. Now that Jace was infatuated with her, it made the impossibility of a relationship between the two men even more evident.

Their one common thread was their heartbreak. It was a horrible thread, but it was what bound them together.

* * *

this doesn't really go with the other story, but i didn't feel like making it it's own story because it's a piece of crap that i wanted to post just because. -my damn keyboard doesn't have a working shift key-exclaimation point--

-echo1317


	2. I Don't Want To

**A/N**

This is for the sake of writing! Because I have not had a decent idea in days! And this is the crap that spilled out of my fingers when I went to type!

* * *

**I don't want to be alone.**

_I don't want to leave you._

**I don't want to be strong.**

_I don't want to make you weak._

**I don't want to be in pain.**

_I don't want to hurt you._

**I don't want to be so broken.**

_I don't want to be the one who broke you._

**I don't want to be sane.**

_I don't want to drive you crazy._

**I don't want to live without you, Jace.**

_I don't want to kill you, Clary._

* * *

For the record, this is **alive Clary** talking to dead Jace and _ghost Jace_ trying to talk to not-ghost Clary. (I can't remember a word for not a ghost cuz I'm too frickin tired from going to bed at one yesterday morning and getting up at five.)


	3. I'm Afraid

**I'm Afraid **

I want to feel your arms around me, but I'm afraid to touch you. I want to hear you say my name, but I'm afraid to talk to you. I want to hold your hand, but I'm afraid you'll pull away. I want to look into your eyes, but I'm afraid of what I'll see. I want to let go of you, but I'm afraid to fall. I want to tell you I love you, but I'm afraid of what you'll say.

* * *

Just random drabble I found stuck in the back of one of my notebooks. I can't decide who it could be about... what do you think? Please review!

-Echo1317


	4. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

This was just a little thing I typed when I had writer's block. I kind of imagine it's from Jace's point of veiw.

* * *

I miss the way you used to laugh when I made a joke that wasn't funny. I miss the way you used to look at me like you loved me. I miss the way you used to walk with me when we had no place to go. I miss the way you used to kiss me like I was the only one you could ever be with. I miss the way you used to tell me that I was the best thing that ever happened to you. I miss the way you used to stop me before I walked away.

You don't laugh at all anymore. You don't look at me like you love me. You don't walk with me. You haven't kissed me in ages. You don't talk to anyone, especially me. And the last time I walked away, you didn't have the will to try and stop me.

And I didn't have the courage to turn around.

* * *

Maybe Clary left him or something. I didn't really put all that much thought into why he would be saying this stuff, but I heard his voice talking in my head, and I had to write down what he was saying... I sound crazy. *pause* I'm surprisingly ok with that! : )

-Echo1317


	5. On The Verge Of Forever

**On The Verge Of Forever**

We wanted each other.

We wanted to be together.

We were so close to happiness.

We were on the verge of forever.

And then you wouldn't talk to me.

And then I ran away from you.

And when you came to me I pushed you away.

And when I needed you you did the same.

Soon enough you'll have to see me.

Soon enough one of us might have to die.

Soon we'll have to try and say goodbye.

Soon we won't have to be here.

* * *

This was just completely random again. I'm not even sure what it has to do with TMI, but what the voices dictate, I must transcribe. I wish they wouldn't keep me up so late sometimes...

-Echo1317


	6. Stupid

**Stupid**

When I did something stupid, you used to get this little smile on your face. It was so pretty on you. You'd put your arm around me, and you would take me home, and you would sit with me until I fell asleep. In the morning, you would there when I woke up, and I would kiss your forehead and you would wrinkle your nose, and you would tell me you loved me. I would say it back.

Last time I did something stupid, you didn't smile at all. You cried. You led me home and you sat with me until I fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, you weren't there. Just a note. It only had a few words on it. But it's the reason I didn't bother to get up again.

_Jace-_

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry. I love you._

_-Clary_

* * *

Do I have some kind of obsession with Clary leaving Jace? I don't know, but it seems like I've written alot of drabble lately that that centers around her breaking up with him. Maybe I just want him for myself. ;)

-Echo1317


	7. Is He Really Lost

**Is He Really Lost?**

Is he really lost if he knows where he's going? Is he really lost if he knows where he'll end up?

He's going to hell, he's sure of it. He hasn't done anything good in his life, and he has committed more sins than he would like to remember. There isn't any way he can repent for all that he has done, he thinks, so he has no hope. Without hope, he had little. So very little.

Then she came. She swept him off his feet. She was like a light, pulling him out of his darkness, keeping him from sinking. She was an angel, pure and sweet, like honey and sugar. And he wasn't good enough for her.

Is he really lost if he knows where he's going?

Right now, he doesn't think so. Right now, he's going to _her_. But he's still never felt more turned around in his life.

* * *

I think that this is about Jace and Clary; I'm almost sure it is. Just drabble! :)

-Echo1317


	8. Scotch

**A/N** A quick one-shot from Jace's POV about Clary, circa CoA. Enjoy :) (Psst, and don't forget to review!)

You know that feeling after you take the last sip of scotch out of your glass and all that's left is the ice? Yeah. That's her.

All you want is a refill, but you know how much you'll regret it and how much it's gonna hurt tomorrow. You want more. You've already got a buzz, enough that your thoughts are hazy, but all you can think of is one more drink.

It burns your throat. It scorches your soul. But you _always _want more.

I shouldn't want her. She's my own flesh and blood, but what I feel for her is anything but brotherly. She makes me as drunk as any bottle of that freaking scotch, and I want her more than I've ever wanted any drink.

I love her.

I love my sister.

So instead of going home to her, I order another drink, and think about how both of them taste so good, but are so incredibly _bad for me. _


End file.
